Too Serious Too Soon
by el Cierto
Summary: A GaaIno Fanfiction. Read on your own risk XD Oneshot-edited


**Naruto (c) M.K.**

**A GaaIno Fanfiction**

**Too Soon**

**.**

**OOC. GAJE. ABAL. TYPO. EYD KACAU**

**Standard Warning Applied**

**One-shot**

**.**

**Main Chara: Gaara, Ino**

**OC: Minami (Ino's sister)**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

Aku mendongak, menatap ke langit luas yang jauh di atas sana. Awan-awan hitam berarak di ufuk barat, menyembunyikan matahari yang belum lama bergeser dari puncak hari. Sementara itu angin sepertinya enggan bertiup barang satu hembus pun. Alhasil, cuaca pun terasa gerah dan pengap.

_Toh_, keadaan itu tak menyurutkan niatku untuk pergi ke KONOHA SQUARE melihat pertunjukan grup band asal Amerika, Linkin Park yang direncanakan akan dimulai pada jam tiga sore. Dan tidak hanya aku, semua penggemar LP—begitu biasanya nama grup band itu disingkat—rela datang lebih awal dan siap diguyur hujan dalam antrian demi melihat penampilan LP yang katanya selalu menakjubkan itu.

Namun kali ini ada yang terasa aneh di hatiku. Bukan karena aku akan melihat pertunjukan grup band luar negeri untuk pertama kalinya, melainkan karena kemungkinan aku akan bertemu seseorang yang sudah lama sekali ingin kutemui. Dalam keramaian ini, dalam suasana seperti ini, aku percaya akan bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja seperti yang terjadi di film-film romantis yang suka kutonton.

Dia yang kumaksud adalah teman sekolahku waktu SMP dulu. Kami sudah lama tak bertemu selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun kalau dihitung sejak kelulusan SMA-ku. Namanya Kiba. Begitulah ia biasa dipanggil. Nama lengkapnya sendiri Kiba Inuzuka.

Sejak dua tahun terakhir, aku dan Kiba berhubungan melalui telepon dan sms. Sebenarnya, hubungan kami tidak bisa dibilang dekat, tapi bisa dibilang unik. Karena dulu sekali saat aku masih SMA, pada awal aku menghubunginya lewat telpon aku tidak menggunakan nama panggilanku yang biasa saat SMP, melainkan menggunakan nama belakangku, jadi dia lumayan kebingungan akan siapa aku. Namun seiring waktu, akhirnya aku memberitahunya nama panggilanku waktu SMP dulu. Itu karena dia terus meminta, dan aku juga merasa tak enak menyembunyikan identitasku sendiri. Lagipula aku 'kan ingin dia mengenaliku dengan benar. Akhirnya, kami pun menjalin hubungan jarak jauh—karena Kiba kuliah di kota lain—tanpa status itu.

Hubungan 'unik'-ku dengan Kiba itu terus berlanjut hingga kini. Sikapnya yang ramah, suka memberi saran dan nasihat, dan sifat humorisnya, tak urung membuat rasa di hatiku untuknya kian bertambah. Padahal, rasaku padanya telah kuputus tepat ketika aku jujur padanya tentang siapa sebenarnya aku.

Berkali-kali telah kucoba berpaling ke sosok lainnya, namun aku tak bisa. Hingga aku sampai pada satu kesimpulan, aku telah jatuh cinta dan mencintai Kiba. Bahwa perasaanku pada Kiba bukan hanya cinta monyet masa remaja dahulu.

"Kiba! Di mana kamu sekarang?" gumamku pada diri sendiri di antara keributan orang-orang yang berjubel memasuki stadion.

"_Neechan_! _Neechan_ ngomong apa tuh barusan? Hayoo ...," celetuk adikku tiba-tiba.

Rupanya ia mendengar gumamanku barusan.

Aku mengerling tajam. Lalu nyengir lebar.

"Anak kecil nggak boleh tahu lagi!"

Adikku itu mendengus. Lalu tersenyum geli.

Sementara itu aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling mencoba mencari sosok Kiba. Namun sampai mata juling rasanya, tak kujumpai sepintas pun sosoknya.

Perhatianku kemudian sempat teralihkan ketika suara _announcer_ yang membahana menyiarkan bahwa pertunjukan akan segera dimulai. Mendengarnya, suasana stadion malah semakin heboh oleh teriakan-teriakan yang kegirangan karena mereka tak perlu menunggu lama untuk menyaksikan aksi grup band pujaan yang sangat terkenal seantero jagad itu.

Tak lama kemudian hentakan suara musik melalui _sound system_ yang entah bervolume berapa ratus desibel itu pun memenuhi stadion sebagai intro pertunjukan. Para penggemar saling berteriak heboh. Terutama mereka-mereka yang ABG. Rasanya memang bukan konser besar jika tanpa kehebohan dan riuh rendah suara-suara para penggemar yang menyambut idolanya tampil. Dalam hati aku tersenyum. Jika aku menonton konser yang sama saat usiaku masih belasan tahun, aku mungkin akan berlaku sama, berteriak-teriak sambil melambai-lambaikan spanduk bertuliskan 'I Love LP'.

Menit demi menit pun berlalu dalam suasana riuh meriah, bising dan gegap gempita yang luar biasa. Sungguh mengganggu telinga andai saja semangatku untuk melihat LP dan juga sekalian berharap bertemu Kiba, tak meletup-letup di jiwaku. Andai saja aku bisa mengajaknya menonton LP bersama aku tak perlu repot mencarinya di antara lautan manusia ini. Sayangnya, sejak awal ada konfirmasi soal konser LP yang aku tahu merupakan grup _band_ favoritnya ini, dia sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Sms-sms yang kukirimkan tak pernah dibalas dan telpon pun tak pernah diangkat.

Akhirnya setelah sekitar tiga jam berlalu, konser besar itu pun usai juga. Karena kepala sedikit pening, aku memutuskan untuk keluar paling akhir. Lagipula melihat ribuan orang berjubel menuruni tribun dan berdesakan keluar seperti itu membuatku merinding sendiri. Meskipun menunggu bukan hal yang menyenangkan tapi jika itu untuk keselamatan, lebih baik dilakukan 'kan?

"Oh … akhirnya ... ," ucapku seraya menghela nafas panjang ketika kerumunan orang yang keluar sudah tinggal sedikit. Aku dan Minami pun bergegas meninggalkan bangku tempat duduk kami yang terasa panas.

"Oh _Neechan_ kubilang apa juga. Lain kali aku nggak mau deh nonton kayak ginian. Nyesekin banget. Huh rasanya kayak dikocok-kocok!" gerutu Minami. Adikku yang satu ini memang bukan pecinta keramaian. Kalau saja dia tidak menggemari LP sebagaimana halnya aku, niscaya dia tak akan mau susah-susah menonton konser seperti ini.

"Yeah ... tapi aku nggak kapok tuh! Hahaha …" ucapku sambil tertawa lepas.

"Habis ini kita langsung pulang ya? Makan dulu ya _Nee_, aku lapar banget nih," ucap Minami dengan ekspresi kelaparan yang membuatku mau tak mau tersenyum geli.

Namun belum sampai aku menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang meneriakkan namaku.

Aku dan Minami serentak menoleh.

Mataku terbelalak demi kutahu siapa yang memanggilku itu. Sementara Minami menatapku dengan tatapan "Dia itu siapa, _Nee_?".

Aku nyengir kaku begitu seorang pria tinggi atletis berseragam polisi sampai pada tempat kami berdiri.

"Ino?! Kamu Ino kan?" tanya Gaara seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hai yah, aku Ino dan ... kamu Gaara 'kan?" Aku ikut memastikan.

Gaara mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tanganku.

Agak merasa segan aku pun menyambut jabatan tangannya.

"Ohya Minami, ini teman _Neechan_ di SMP dulu, Gaara. Gaara, ini adikku Minami," ucapku memperkenalkan keduanya.

Minami dan Gaara pun saling berjabatan tangan.

Kemudian Gaara kembali mengalihkan pandang ke arahku.

"Ino, nggak nyangka ketemu kamu di sini. Apa kabar?"

"Uhm ... baik-baik saja. Kamu sendiri?" jawabku lalu balik tanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku juga baik-baik saja. Kamu sekarang masih kuliah, kerja atau sudah menikah nih?" tanya Gaara komplit.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Aku kerja, belum menikah. Dan tahun ini ambil kuliah lagi. Kamu sendiri?" tanyaku dengan nada sama.

"Haha, seperti inilah aku jadi abdi negara, masih sendiri alias jomblo," jawab Gaara.

Aku tersenyum lagi. Aneh. Dalam hati heran juga. _Nih orang ngapain ngejelasin statusnya segala di depanku? Padahal __'__kan __cuman __teman baru ketemu._

Mendadak aku jadi merasa tak nyaman. Entah perasaanku saja atau bukan, tapi Gaara sepertinya lekat menatapku.

"Ino, boleh tahu nomor hapemu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Ditanya seperti itu, mana mungkin aku menolak. Apalagi dengan status kami yang merupakan teman waktu SMP.

Kemudian Gaara _miscall_ ke nomorku, dan nomornyapun mau tak mau kusimpan.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Masih dalam tugas soalnya. Kalian masih mau jalan 'kan? Hati-hati ya?"

Aku dan Minami mengangguk bersamaan.

"Wah, _Neechan_ … aku baru tahu _Neechan_ punya teman secakep Gaara-_san_. Kok nggak pernah cerita sih?" Minami kembali bersuara begitu Gaara telah berlalu dari hadapan kami.

"Emangnya kewajiban apa segalanya harus diceritain ke kamu!" sahutku ketus.

"Walah ... kok gitu sih! Baru ketemu makhluk Tuhan paling seksi gitu kok jutek?" Minami menggoda.

Aku mengerling kesal. Kucubit lengannya karena gemas.

"Adaoww! _Neechan_ kenapa sih? Huuh! Sakit tahu!" Minami mengelus-ngelus lengannya yang bekas kucubit.

Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Makanya jadi anak kecil jangan usil apalagi tengil!"

Minami mendengus.

* * *

"Gaara?!" ucapku dalam keterkejutan luar biasa. Melihatnya mendadak datang ke rumah, entah mengapa aku merasa tidak enak.

Pria berambut cepak itu sedang berdiri di teras menunggu kehadiranku.

_Sial, kenapa tadi Minami tak bilang kalau yang datang itu Gaara! Dan kenapa juga tuh __orang__ kemari? Perasaan, aku tak punya urusan dengan dia._

"Halo Ino? Kamu masih di sini 'kan?" Gaara mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mukaku.

Aku tergagap dengan muka bersemu merah, malu.

"Ya ... masuklah!" akhirnya aku mempersilahkan Gaara masuk rumah.

"Sebentar ya kubuatin minuman," ucapku sembari beranjak dari tempat itu. Namun Gaara dengan cepat menangkap tanganku.

"Nggak perlu repot-repot! Aku kesini sebenarnya mau minta tolong," ucap Gaara membuat aku mengerutkan kening sementara perasaanku makin tidak enak. _Mau apa orang satu ini?_

"Minta tolong? Maksudmu?"

"Jadi begini … aku nggak enak sebenarnya, tapi mau gimana lagi... aku mau minta tolong kepadamu agar kamu mau kuajak menemui orang tuaku. Apa kamu bisa?"

Keningku karuan makin mengerut mendengar perkataan Gaara itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hhm ... jadi begini. Aku ini mau dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang nggak aku sukai, Ino. Padahal aku belum siap untuk berumah tangga. Tapi ibuku kekeuh ingin aku segera menikah, jadi kalau aku tak mau dijodohkan aku harus memperkenalkan calon pilihanku sendiri kepadanya. Padahal sekarang 'kan aku lagi jomblo. Tahu sendiri 'kan, pekerjaanku menyita banyak waktu. Jadi aku nggak punya kenalan wanita yang cukup dekat. Jadi, maukah kamu membantuku? _Please_ ya, cuma pura-pura kok," tutur Gaara panjang lebar.

Aku mau tak mau terdiam dalam keterkejutanku oleh semua penuturannya itu. Meskipun kaget dan merasa aneh, aku bisa memahami posisi Gaara. Hal seperti ini 'kan sudah sering di sinetron, tapi aku masih tak percaya bahwa sekarang aku dihadapkan pada masalah serupa. Aneh sekali rasanya. _Duh, _aku bingung harus bagaimana kalau begini. Secara, aku dan Gaara tuh sudah lama tak ketemu, dan di SMP dulu juga tak bisa dibilang dekat. Jadi aku sama sekali tak mengenal dia itu orang yang seperti apa.

"Ino?!" suara Gaara sontak menyadarkan aku dari lamunan panjang.

"Oh ... maaf Gaara! Aku masih bingung mau jawab apa. Karena kita ini 'kan baru saja ketemu setelah sekian lama. Dan jujur saja aku juga kenal kamu sebatas teman sekelas waktu SMP dulu. Jadi, aneh banget kupikir jika kau memintaku untuk melakukan hal ini," aku menjelaskan kebimbanganku sehati-hati mungkin.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Ino. Apa kamu sekarang sedang jalan dengan seseorang? Maksudku apa kamu sudah punya kekasih?"

Aku menggeleng. Faktanya aku memang cuma punya kekasih khayalan, yaitu Kiba. Kiba yang begitu ingin aku temui, tetapi sampai hari ini tak juga bisa kutemui. Dan entah bagaimana dia sekarang. Apa ia sudah berdua atau masih sendiri. Karena kami hanya sms-an jika perlu saja, ataupun pada momen-momen tertentu saja. Apalagi yang terakhir, dia sama sekali tak membalas smsku. Tetapi apapun alasannya, apa bisa aku membantu Gaara untuk hal sepenting itu?

"Kalau begitu tak akan ada yang marah 'kan jika kamu membantuku untuk hal ini?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Tapi Gaara, aku tetap saja merasa ini sangat aneh. Kenapa kamu nggak cari wanita lain saja? Dengan kemapananmu sekarang ini, mudah pasti mendapatkan wanita idaman," aku mencoba menolak dengan halus.

"Sayangnya aku ini tipe orang yang sulit memulai hubungan baru, Ino. Apalagi dengan kesibukanku seperti saat ini. Jadi bagaimana?"

"OK, katakanlah aku bisa membantumu. Tetapi setelah aku kau ajak menemui ibumu, kemudian beliau meminta kita menikah bagaimana?" Gaara menatapku penuh harap. Membuatku buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. Melihat ke mana saja asal tidak langsung ke matanya. _Duh, andai saja aku bisa lebih tega dan langsung berkata tidak. Kenapa susah sekali untuk menolak, sih?_ Batinku bergejolak.

"Ya kita menikah … e, maksudku kita bisa menolaknya kok, dengan bilang ke Ibu kalau kau masih kuliah, dan baru bisa menikah setelah kau lulus. Gampang 'kan?" Sepertinya Gaara telah mempersiapkan setiap jawaban atas setiap sanggahanku. Buktinya dia mengatakannya dengan lancar dan cepat.

"Gaara, nggak baik membohongi orang tua. Apalagi untuk hal sepenting itu. Jadi, maaf ya, aku nggak bisa deh kayaknya," putusku.

Gaara tampak kecewa sekali. Raut wajahnya yang semula penuh harap kini tampak meredup.

"Ino, tolonglah. _Please._ Kau tak ingin aku menikah dengan orang yang tak kusukai 'kan?" Gaara mengiba.

Hatiku mau tak mau bergetar. Tak bisa dipungkiri, karisma laki-laki di hadapanku itu mulai mencengkeram sel-sel tubuhku. _Duh, kenapa aku selalu sulit mengatakan tidak? Kenapa aku lemah jika berhadapan dengan pria tampan seperti Gaara?_

_Lalu__ bagaimana dengan Kiba? _Suara dalam hatiku berbisik.

_Tetapi ini kan cuma pura-pura Ino, masa nggak kasihan ama Gaara sih? Lagipula Gaara itu kurang apa coba? Sudah tampan, __mapan__ pula. _Bisik hatiku yang lain.

Akhirnya akupun mengangguk setuju. Bukan karena pertimbangan yang terakhir, tapi lebih karena aku tak tega melihat ekspresi menghiba Gaara.

Dan raut kecewa di wajah Gaara seketika lenyap berganti dengan binar keceriaan.

"Jadi, sekarang kita ke rumahku ya?" pinta Gaara membuat aku sangat terkejut. Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa?! Sekarang?! Gaara! Kamu nggak bercanda 'kan?"

"Aku nggak bercanda, Ino." Gaara tampak salah salah tingkah. "Itu karena sebenarnya sudah agak lama ibuku meminta aku mengenalkan calonku, tapi aku selalu mengulur-ulur waktu hingga beliau memberi _deadline_ hingga hari ini. Maaf, tapi kamu bisa 'kan?"

Aku diam. Kutatap Gaara sekilas dengan kekesalan tingkat tinggi.

"_Deadline_ ... kayak wartawan nyetor berita saja!"

"Jadi bisa 'kan?"

"Baiklah ... apa boleh buat. Aku ganti baju dulu kalau begitu," ucapku lalu beranjak berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar.

* * *

Kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian Gaarapun telah membawaku dalam mobil Toyota Avanza-nya, melesat menuju rumahnya yang aku tak tahu berada di daerah mana.

Sementara itu hatiku gundah tak karuan. Walau cuma pura-pura, tapi tetap saja aku deg-degan.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana suasana rumah Gaara dan orang tuanya. Bayangan-bayangan itu membuat diriku semakin bergetar dalam kegugupan yang luar biasa.

Sepanjang jalan aku tak berhenti berdoa dalam hati, agar semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Tak lupa aku memohon ampun pada Tuhan karena aku akan melakukan kebohongan, walau aku tahu itu untuk membantu Gaara.

_Deg! _

Detak jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak ketika Gaara menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah megah. Keringat dingin kurasakan mengalir di pelipisku seiring langkah kami berdua menuju pintu masuk rumah besar itu.

Gaara menggenggam tanganku erat, dan tersenyum ke arahku. Melihatnya, akupun tahu bahwa ia juga sedang gugup.

Begitu kami berdua masuk kami langsung disambut oleh sepasang suami istri separuh baya, yang aku yakin itulah kedua orang tua Gaara, lalu seorang nenek yang kupikir pastinya itu nenek Gaara, dan seorang perempuan muda, yang kupikir mungkin kakak Gaara karena wajah mereka yang agak mirip meski warna rambut dan mata mereka berbeda.

Melihat mereka semua aku benar-benar gugup. Bukan gugup oleh aura konglomerat yang terpancar dari mereka, namun gugup oleh kebohongan yang akan segera kulakukan bersama Gaara.

Aku lalu menunduk hormat sambil menyalami tangan mereka satu persatu. Kegugupanku berangsur lenyap ketika satu persatu wajah-wajah asing itu tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

"Namamu siapa Nak?" tanya ibu Gaara setelah aku duduk di samping Gaara.

"Ino Yamanaka, Sabaku-_san_," jawabku dengan suara sekalem mungkin, maklum biasanya aku 'kan suka bercandaan sama adikku di rumah atau dengan teman-temanku di kantor.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya ibu Gaara selanjutnya.

"Di Konoha."

Ibu Gaara mengangguk-angguk tersenyum. _Waduh, kok kayak interview aja nih__ .__.. _kataku dalam hati.

"Jadi kamu ini sudah berapa lama menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara? Kok Gaara tak pernah mengajakmu kemari?" nenek Gaara—seorang wanita berumur tujuh puluhan—ikut bersuara.

Aku melirik Gaara, minta pendapat. Tetapi dia malah _nyengir_ saja.

"Err ... kurang lebih sekitar satu tahun _Obaasan_," jawabku asal.

"Wah, sudah lama juga kalau begitu. Tetapi kenapa Gaara tak pernah mengajakmu kemari ya?" nenek Gaara mengulang pertanyaannya yang terakhir.

"_Obaasan_, itu karena Gaara terlalu sibuk, jadi baru sekarang bisa ngajak Ino kemari," jawab Gaara cepat.

Untunglah Gaara sadar aku gelagapan dengan pertanyaan beruntun itu.

Nenek Gaara manggut-manggut.

"Jadi kalau begitu kalian berdua sudah siap melangkah lebih jauh dong," celetuk perempuan muda yang dari tadi diam saja.

Karuan saja aku terkejut oleh ucapan itu. Kusikut lengan Gaara minta pendapat.

"Temari-neesan, untuk soal itu masih belum bisa," kata Gaara akhirnya.

"Lho kenapa? Apalagi yang ditunggu? Kalau kalian berdua sudah saling cocok, dan Gaara juga sudah mapan, bukankah tinggal diresmikan saja?" ibu Gaara ikut mendesak.

Terbatuk-batuk aku karena kaget dengan perkataan beliau. _Belum tahu dia semua hanya sandiwara._

"_Kaasan_, Ino ini selain kerja juga masih kuliah jadi belum bisa untuk hal yang satu itu," Gaara yang menjawab.

"Gaara, aku kan tidak bertanya padamu. Ino, jika benar kamu masih kuliah, 'kan tidak apa-apa menikah dulu to?"

Aku meringis. Kutatap Gaara dengan tatapan "Gimana nih? Aku harus bilang apa?"

Gaara sendiri sepertinya mati kutu. Ia hanya balas menatapku dengan tatapan "_Sorry _Ino, ini diluar perkiraanku."

"Bagaimana Ino? Bukannya kami memaksa, tapi 'kan lebih baik jika sebuah hubungan yang sudah lama terjalin segera diresmikan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan," kata ibu Gaara lagi.

"Tetapi Sabaku-_san_, saya masih belum siap … dan juga karena saya ini baru saja kuliah lagi," jawabku sehalus mungkin. Pasalnya, di dalam hati aku sudah ingin cepat-cepat minggat dari situ. _Sialan Gaara!_

"Ah, mungkin kamu masih malu ya nak Ino, tapi alangkah baiknya jika kamu mempertimbangkan urusan ini masak-masak. Kamu boleh membicarakan dulu dengan orang tuamu. Dan kami bersedia meminangmu untuk putra kami Gaara secepat mungkin, karena aku pikir orang tuamu pasti berpikiran sama," ayah Gaara yang dari tadi diam angkat bicara.

Aku mengangguk hormat. Benar-benar mati kutu aku.

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana Gaara? Apa kamu sudah siap menikahi Ino?" ayah Gaara ganti menoleh kepada Gaara.

"Saya tentu saja sudah siap, _Tousan_," jawab Gaara tegas.

Kusikut lengannya agak keras. Kulirik dia dengan tatapan "Gaara! Apa sih maumu? Ngomong jangan ngasal deh!"

Tetapi Gaara hanya membalas tatapanku dengan nyengir kuda. _Sialan banget nih orang._ Dalam hati aku hanya mampu merutuki kebodohanku karena mau saja dibodohi olehnya.

"Nah Ino, Gaara saja sudah siap. Jadi, tak ada masalah lagi bukan?" ucap ibu Gaara dengan wajah sumringah sementara aku terperangah.

Aku terpaksa mengangguk kaku. Tak ada gunanya membantah, aku pastilah akan terpojok dalam suasana demikian. Berhadapan dengan keluarga Gaara.

"Syukurlah … akhirnya cucuku Gaara akan segera menikah," kata nenek Gaara dengan kegembiraan yang sangat. Yang lainnya tertawa mendengar kata-kata wanita tua itu. Bahkan Gaara juga. _Sialan kau _Gaara_!_ Aku mencak-mencak dalam hati.

Dan begitulah, aku hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. _Ah, __Kiba, dimana kamu sekarang? Andai kamu ada di sini, pasti aku nggak akan terjebak dalam perangkap sialan si Gaara itu!_

"Baiklah ... kalo begitu. Ohya, dari tadi kita bicara terus bukan? Tak terasa sudah siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang? Pelayan pasti sudah menyiapkan masakan lezat untuk kita semua. Ayo semua makan, dan kamu juga ya Nak Ino?" kata ayah Gaara seraya berdiri diikuti oleh semua yang ada di situ, dan mau tak mau akupun juga begitu.

Makan siang itu harusnya menjadi makan siang yang lezat, karena hidangan yang disajikan merupakan menu-menu favoritku. Tetapi aku makan sambil menahan emosi juga menunggu waktu untuk segera keluar dari rumah itu dan "menghajar" Gaara, jadi hambar sekali rasa semua hidangan itu di lidahku.

Akhirnya setelah makan siang dan berbasa-basi sebentar, maka aku pun diizinkan pulang. Leganya perasaan ini tak terkira, seperti burung lepas dari sangkarnya saja.

Dan tibalah saatnya aku menumpahkan segala emosiku. Siap-siap "menghajar" Gaara.

"Ino ... kamu nggak marah 'kan? Tadi aku nggak tahu harus ngomong apa soalnya. Maaf ya?" ucap Gaara begitu turun di tempat yang aku tunjuk untuk berhenti sebentar.

Aku menatap dengan sepenuh kekesalan yang ada di hatiku. Ingin rasanya kutinju dan kutendang manusia di depanku itu hingga babak belur. Tetapi untunglah, aku masih mengingat etika sopan santun dan kodratku sebagai wanita.

"Aku nggak marah Gaara, cuma ingin banget nonjokin kamu sampe bonyok! Luar biasa jengkel tahu nggak sih!" Akhirnya makian itulah yang keluar dari mulutku.

Gaara malah tersenyum geli melihat kemarahanku.

"Ino ... kamu kalo marah kok tambah cantik ya, tapi tetep saja akan lebih cantik lagi kalo nggak marah-marah," ucapnya kalem.

Aku melengos kesal bukan buatan. Orang ini, sudah tahu aku lagi marah malah diledekin. Sebenarnya dia itu waras apa tidak _sih_?

"Don, kamu ini bisa serius nggak sih? Kamu tahu 'kan akibat dari bualanmu tadi? Bagaimana bisa kamu bilang ke ortumu kamu siap menikahiku?"

"Karena aku memang siap menikahi kamu, Ino. Aku serius," sahut Gaara tegas.

Refleks aku kembali menoleh kembali padanya dan menatapnya tanpa kedip. Terkejut luar biasa. Ah sepertinya aku sering sekali terkejut. Kuharap itu tak akan membuat dahiku berkeriput.

"Ya, Ino, aku siap menikahimu," ulang Gaara seolah meyakinkan pendengaranku.

"Kamu gila Gaara!" desisku menahan marah.

"Aku gila karena aku menyukaimu, Ino Yamanaka," kata Gaara dengan menatapku lebih lekat.

Aku sekali lagi terkejut. Mataku membelalak karena kagetnya.

Sejenak kami berdua hanya saling menatap dalam keheningan.

Hingga kemudian aku tersadar dan buru-buru melangkah mundur, ketika wajah Gaara sudah begitu dekat dengan wajahku. _Oh Tuhan__, aku nyaris berciuman dengannya. _

Aku membalikkan tubuh. Berusaha menata debar jantungku sendiri. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku berada sedekat itu dengan seorang laki-laki. Untunglah aku segera terjaga. _Oke! Jangan menghinaku. Di usiaku yang dua puluh tujuh ini, aku memang belum pernah pacaran. Semua karena aku seperti tersihir oleh daya tarik makhluk bernama Kiba! Menyedihkan sekali 'kan?_

"Maafkan aku Ino ..." ucap Gaara lirih.

Masih membelakanginya, aku tak menyahut ucapan pria itu. Hingga kemudian ketika kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua pundakku dengan lembut dan perlahan menghadapkan aku kepadanya, aku mau tak mau menatap wajah Gaara.

"Katakan sesuatu, Ino."

Aku memberanikan diri menatap mata elang Gaara. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan." Suaraku terdengar parau.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan semua yang aku katakan, Ino. Karena aku sudah sejak dulu suka sama kamu."

Sekali lagi, dan untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, aku terkejut. Mataku melebar menatap pria di depanku itu tak percaya.

Gaara mengangguk memastikan. "Benar, Ino. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu. Kupikir mulanya itu hanya sebuah rasa suka biasa yang dialami remaja. Tapi saat aku di SMA yang berbeda denganmu pun, aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Kau tak tahu alangkah senangnya aku saat bertemu denganmu waktu itu."

Aku diam. Mencoba mengingat pertemuanku dengan Gaara saat usai konser LP waktu itu. Dalam memoriku, tak ada yang istimewa dari pertemuan yang sangat singkat itu. Gaara bahkan buru-buru pergi.

"Tapi untuk melangkah sejauh itu, adalah hal yang terlalu mendadak. Sembrono, Gaara."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberimu waktu. Dan dalam jangka itu, kita bisa saling mengenal masing-masing lebih dekat. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tak janji akan berhasil."

Namun Gaara sepertinya hanya mendengar kalimat persetujuanku karena dia tampak begitu gembira. Sungguh pria satu ini polos sekali kalau bersikap seperti itu.

"Apa satu minggu cukup?"

"Hah? Yang benar saja Gaara! Tentu saja itu tak cukup. Sangat kurang malah!"

"Kalau dua minggu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Beberapa bulan lebih baik."

"Itu terlalu lama, Ino. Satu bulan ya? Itu pun aku harus merayu orang tuaku untuk bersabar."

"_Oh My God!_ Gaara! Aku benar-benar heran dengan ini semua. Sebenarnya ada apa sampai orang tuamu mendesakmu begitu rupa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Mereka hanya ingin segera menimang cucu saja barangkali."

Mendengar perkataan Gaara itu mau tak mau aku merona. Pipiku tiba-tiba terasa panas. _Sialan Gaara_!

"Baiklah, Ino. Kuantar kau pulang sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk. Dan kami pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahku.

* * *

Sebulan ternyata sangat cepat. Tahu-tahu suatu sore Gaara datang ke rumah sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan dan mengatakan bahwa sudah sebulan masa penjajakan kami.

Aku seperti yang sudah-sudah, hanya terkaget-kaget. Bedanya kali ini aku tak bisa menghindar karena selama sebulan, meskipun belum bisa dikatakan signifikan, hubunganku dan Gaara sudah jauh lebih dekat.

Di tengah kesibukannya sebagai seorang inspektur polisi, Gaara sering datang ke rumah atau kalau tidak menjemputku saat pulang kerja atau kuliah.

Mengenai perasaanku sendiri, aku masih belum bisa memastikan. Karena jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, cinta pertamaku yaitu Kiba, masih kuat terpatri. Bahkan meski eksistensi pria itu semakin menepi karena tidak adanya kabar berita darinya.

"Jadi, Ino, bagaimana? Kamu bersedia menikah denganku?" Gaara berkata, menarikku kembali ke alam nyata.

Tak langsung menjawab, aku hanya menatap Gaara. Bingung. _Bagaimana jika aku menolaknya?_

"Tapi kalau aku menikah denganmu, pernikahan kita itu bukan pernikahan pura-pura 'kan?"

Gaara tampak _surprise_, namun senyum lebar segera terkembang di bibirnya.

Diraihnya tanganku dan digenggamnya dengan suka cita.

"Ino, tentu saja pernikahan kita itu sungguh-sungguh. Bagaimana mungkin pernikahanku denganmu adalah pura-pura," kata Gaara yang tanpa kusangka-sangka menarik tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

Aku tak sempat menghindar. Tangan kekarnya lebih dulu merengkuh tubuhku sehingga kami pun saling berpelukan.

Aku terpaksa berdehem keras untuk menegur sikap Gaara itu. Untunglah Gaara mengerti sehingga ia pun buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Mukanya bersemu merah. Aneh juga aku melihatnya malu-malu seperti itu. Setidaknya itu memberi kesan bahwa Gaara itu laki-laki yang baik.

Tidak kusangka bahwa semuanya akan berjalan begitu cepat. Keluarga Gaara datang ke rumahku untuk melakukan prosesi lamaran yang diterima oleh kedua orang tuaku. Karena sebelumnya aku telah memperkenalkan Gaara kepada mereka, dan seperti yang kuduga mereka menyukai Gaara menjadi suamiku. Dan sebagaimana adat, maka dalam acara lamaran itu mereka pun sekalian merundingkan hari baik untuk pernikahan aku dan Gaara.

Tidak kusangka pula bahwa hari baik untuk menikah itu ternyata juga tidak lama setelah acara lamaran itu. Kurang lebih sebulan setelah acara lamaran itu.

Dari hari-hari ke hari, aku semakin dekat dengan Gaara, dan itu berarti Kiba telah terhapus secara perlahan-lahan dari hidupku. Aku mulai merasa ada kecocokan dengan Gaara. Walau laki-laki itu sibuk dengan tugasnya tetapi ia sangat perhatian denganku. Sedapat mungkin di akhir pekan ia berkunjung ke rumah, dan sesekali mengajakku jalan-jalan.

Hatiku semakin berdebar tak karuan ketika semakin dekat dengan hari H. Memang kedua belah pihak sepakat tak menggelar pesta, namun karena kami sama-sama masih bujang, maka kami harus melakukan prosesi upacara adat dan juga akan diundang sanak saudara dan sahabat dekat.

Aku sendiri hanya mengundang sahabat terdekat aku dan saudara-saudara dekat. Aku memang tidak terlalu suka dengan pesta besar beramai-ramai. Dan untunglah keluarga Gaara juga tak keberatan dan memahamiku.

Prosesi akad nikah pun berlangsung lancar sesuai yang diharapkan. Kemudian pesta kecil di rumah Gaara pun tak ada halangan sama sekali. Hal ini semakin menenangkanku yang semula sempat dihinggapi kekhawatiran karena pernikahan ini bisa dibilang pernikahan dadakan, mengingat betapa singkatnya proses pendekatan aku dan Gaara yang bisa dibilang agak aneh itu.

Akhirnya tibalah aku pada satu malam yang paling membuat aku berdebar, gemetar, dan bahkan agak takut, yaitu malam di mana untuk pertama kalinya aku akan melewatinya dengan orang lain, yaitu laki-laki yang menjadi suamiku.

Aku telah melakukan persiapan-persiapan khusus sesuai dengan anjuran ibu dan juga teman-temanku yang sudah menikah. Aku menurut ketika mereka memberiku aneka jamu tradsional untuk diminum sejak jauh-jauh hari secara teratur, lalu perawatn fisik dengan masker dan lulur.

Aku telah selesai mandi dan aku telah memakai gaun tidurku yang telah kupersiapkan sebelumnya sementara Gaara sedang mandi.

Tiba-tiba hapeku berdering. Siapa juga menelponku malam ini?

Dengan segan kuangkat hape dan terbelalak kaget aku ketika kulihat nomor yang memanggil adalah nomor milik Kiba, orang yang telah begitu lama sudah tak lagi berkomunikasi denganku dan aku sudah berusaha tak mengingat-ingatnya lagi.

Kupandang ke kamar mandi. Masih terdengar suara-suara air mengalir dari pancuran, berarti Gaara masih belum selesai mandi.

"Hallo?" ucapku selirih mungkin.

"Hallo Ino! Apa kabar? Baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Ya begitulah," jawabku tanpa balik tanya kabarnya.

"Suaramu kok lirih banget sih. Kamu belom makan ya?" tanya Kiba setengah bercanda.

"Aku agak sakit tenggorokan," jawabku asal.

"Waduh, tapi aku nggak ganggu kamu kan? Ino, tahu nggak sih aku selama ini sibuk presentase proyek baru ke luar pulau. Dan dari sana tuh susah nelpon kamu. Dan sengaja juga sebenarnya nggak sms, karena aku mau kasih kamu surprise," tutur Kiba panjang lebar.

"_Surprise_?" aku heran.

"Iya _surprise_! Jadi besok kita bisa temuan kan? Itupun kalo kamu mau tahu _surprise_ dariku itu apa,'' kata Kiba membuat aku serta merta terkejut.

"Kenapa nggak bilang saja itu _surprise_ apa sih?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Ino, namanya juga _surprise._ Kalo kubilang sekarang ya namanya bukan _surprise_. Jadi besok temui aku di kafe Vespa, meja nomor 11 jam 4 sore. Ok?" kata Kiba enteng. Tidak tahukah ia, aku seperti kesengat listrik mendengar kata-katanya yang sesenaknya saja bikin janji itu. Dulu saja sms selalu, itupun hanya pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Tapi sekarang mendadak muncul, mengajak ketemuan lagi.

Lamunanku sontak buyar, begitu pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Gaara keluar hanya dengan memakai handuk yang melilit bagian pinggangnya sampai selutut.

Aku buru-buru menutup hapeku dan kuletakkan hape itu dengan asal di atas bantal. Aku salah tingkah menatap sosok suamiku yang tersenyum ke arahku dan melangkah mendekat kepadaku dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu.

Dalam hatiku terus melantunkan segala doa yang aku tahu, semoga aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Telpon dari siapa? Kok tiba-tiba saja ditutup? Kalo belum selesai ngomongnya, diterusin saja, aku nggak apa-apa kok," ucap Gaara lembut sembari duduk di sampingku.

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu sekarang. Alhasil aku hanya menggeleng lemah, sementara mataku melebar menatapnya.

Gaara tersenyum lagi. Wangi tubuhnya tercium seperti membiusku. Dalam pandanganku saat itu, dialah makhluk paling mempesona yang pernah kulihat. _Subhanallah._

Tangan kanannya kemudian terulur membelai rambutku yang tergerai bebas, lalu menyibak poniku yang menutupi kening.

Kamipun saling bertatapan dalam keheningan yang mendebarkan. Tetapi indah sekali rasanya bagiku. Apakah Gaara merasakan hal serupa?

Kami kini sah untuk melakukan apa saja yang kami inginkan, tetapi aku sangat gugup. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana, lagipula bayangan Kiba mendadak berkelebat di benakku, sehingga yang kulakukan malah menghindar ketika Gaara hendak mengecupku.

Kupikir Gaara akan tersinggung, karena istrinya ini malah tak memberikan yang ia minta. Tetapi yang kulihat di wajahnya adalah sebuah senyum yang arif alih-alih kemarahan.

"Jadi, kamu belum siap istriku?" tanyanya kalem dengan menyebutku istri. Merdu sekali panggilan itu di telingaku. Aku menyukainya. Bagaimana ini?

Aku menunduk.

"Istriku, tak apa-apa jika kau belum siap melakukannya. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Jadi malam ini aku akan tidur di sofa saja. OK?"

Aku tertegun. Alangkah mulianya suamiku itu. Dia tak hanya rupawan, namun juga berkepribadian menakjubkan. Bagaimana seandainya ia tahu bahwa aku sedang terganggu oleh sosok laki-laki lain. Sungguh tak pantas sebenarnya aku masih memikirkan Kiba, ketika aku tengah berhadapan dengan suamiku sendiri.

Gaara telah berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkanku untuk mengambil bajunya di lemari. Namun aku segera ikut berdiri dan menubruk punggungnya. Kupeluk dia dengan segenap perasaan haru yang memenuhi rongga jiwaku.

Gaara berbalik dan balas memelukku dengan lembut.

Aku mendongak dan menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum begitu indah. Dan aku memejamkan mata ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Berbahagialah aku karena aku akhirnya bisa melewatkan malam itu dengan keindahan yang tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Itulah surga cinta yang banyak manusia memperbincangkannya. Surga cinta yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan akan memasukinya bersama Gaara, bukan Kiba, kekasih khayalan yang sekian lama bertahta dalam benak dan ruang hatiku. Dan aku pun tahu keputusan apa yang harus kuambil, bahwa aku akan menceritakan keadaanku sekarang kepada Kiba. Bahwa aku tak akan menemuinya, karena aku adalah milik suamiku sekarang, Gaara. Kepadanyalah aku akan menyerahkan bakti sebagai seorang istri, lahir dan batin, sepanjang hayat dikandung badan, bahkan setelah semua kehidupan berakhir sekalipun. Semoga.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: reedit from my orifict. So, please bear with the OOC-ness, inappr****o****priateness. Yeah, wedding is in the air. Hahaha. That's in author's real world. Huhuhu when author's turn then *wiping XDXD**

**Ohya almost forget, **

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY **

**MERRY CHRISTMAST FOR THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT **

**AND HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA~~**

**Ps: Big thanks to the first reviewers, especially Yuki-chan *hug* i miss you ... thanks for reading, faving and cponitng out my error ... huhuhu lup u pul *hug again* moga nggak ada nama yang kelewat  
**

**thank you minna ~~  
**


End file.
